Emotional War
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Happy Halloween 2018! A little late, but finally done. *warning adult content, please read with this I'm mind!
1. Chapter 1

Like every night of the new moon InuYasha would lose his demonic powers and become a normal human. This happened once a month, there was also something else in his hut that happened once a month. However it wasn't happening to him, yep it was Kagome. Like all female women her body would cycle once a month. Kami how she envied him, only dealing with his weakness for one night. While she suffered a whole week, and having your emotions in a total knot wasn't any fun either. Usually InuYasha didn't worry about her mood change and the smell of blood that sometimes came from her, after his dear friend explain it to him. Turns out this was something Miroku answered back when they were searching for the jewel. It still confused InuYasha how the monk knew so much about women. Still he knew it was true because every month the smell of blood would come to him and it lasted almost a full week. During this month though both InuYasha and Kagome would share their weakness at the same time, for the first time ever. Making this was a very emotional night for the two somewhat happily married couple.

Kagome had been on edge all day and now it was getting worse. InuYasha could also feel his body changing as the sun started to set. And with both of them on edge it didn't take long for their anger to rise. "Dammit Kagome, would you stop crying already! I'll clean up the floor, it's my mess after all." His mess or not, Kagome was handling it like every super emotional woman at this time of month would. To InuYasha though, he really couldn't see why she was crying over spilt rice? It wasn't like he burnt the hut down, just accidentally knocked over his rice bowl. Poor InuYasha didn't know what to tend to first, his crying wife or the spilt rice? 'Damn woman, over emotional over little things all the time.' InuYasha thought to himself as he decided the rice might be safer to be around. As he worked, InuYasha could feel his body changing more and more. And as the hut grew brighter from the fire pit light, the surroundings darkned as the outside light was disappearing. His hair now just as dark, and eyes brown like the hut floor he was cleaning. Looking up from his now almost cleaned up mess, InuYasha noticed his wife staring out the window. "Kagome?" He questioned.

Still her eyes stayed glued to the outside world beyond the window. After picking up the last of the rice, InuYasha went closer to her. Without his super sensitive senses to tell him if she was still crying, he would just have to take his chances and enter the war zone. He was about to touch her when... "InuYasha, am I pretty?" He stood completely still after her words. To him this felt like a setup, and he knew after he answered this question another one would follow. He was trapped and with the way Kagome's emotions were working he knew she'd start crying all over again or start yelling.

"Keh, what do you mean are you pretty? Of course you're pretty, you're my beautiful wife that I love." After his words, InuYasha swallowed hard hoping he said the right thing. It was quiet for a short time before she turned and looked at him. Her eyes were still red from crying earlier. He felt terrible for making her cry, even if it was an accident. 'Damn, what do I do now?' He thought, feeling even more trapped. Still he wondered if it was safe to touch her. He remembered Miroku saying when women were like this it was best to keep your distance, but was it a good idea to let his poor Kagome hanging like this and not comfort her?' Now he was getting angry at himself for not knowing how to handle this little, but huge problem. And now that he was human he had his own damn human emotions getting in the way.

"InuYasha, is something wrong? You seem to be thinking more then usual, does this mean you're thinking about leaving me now?" He swallowed hard, now her voice was sounding angry and it looked like her eyes were getting red like his when he turned demon. Slowly he back up a little holding his hands up in defense. "Why are you backing away InuYasha, can't you see I'm upset? Most men comfort their wives, but not you. Nope my husband simply walks away. First you say I'm beautiful, but still you're not comforting me at all." By this point in the conversation she was right in his face and gave him a hard push back. "Just leave if you want, damn men never treat a woman right not even you." Once again her anger changed to tears. "Just leave me alone InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she pounded her fists into his human chest. "I hate you InuYasha and I hate this place!"

It was all he was going to take and with a human growl, InuYasha grabbed her wrists to stop her from her actions. "That's about enough of this Kagome, I know you have your monthly problem the same as me right now. But dammit, this is getting stupid now." Kagome froze as his words started to sink in. Now she was starting to wonder how on earth did her totally clueless husband know about a woman's time of the month? "Don't give me that confused look Kagome, I know all about it." He gave a heavy sigh and continued. "I've known about your time of weakness since the search for the jewel shards, Miroku told me shortly after he started traveling with us. I was going to get angry with you for not telling me you got hurt. It was Miroku who told me about how women lose blood once a month. Keh, that damn monk knews more shit then me and I'm hundreds of years older then him."

Now Kagome was really a mixture of emotions. All this time InuYasha knew and never told her? And Miroku knew it too, then there was the funny part. InuYasha considered this her time of weakness, which wasn't completely wrong. Women did feel weak when this time of the month came around. Pain, bloating just about anything you could think of to make life suck for one week of hell. Women got to enjoy till the hit at least fifty. Then it would something just as bad, but for now Kagome was dealing with this major problem. As well as a human husband who was just as moody. "Well InuYasha I'm not trilled to know that you and especially Miroku, know about my monthly. However as my husband you have a right to know about it. I wouldn't say it's like your weakness, mostly because you're only human for one night. While I suffer for at least five days. And I don't think you have any pain or uncomfortable body feelings. For me it's very miserable and with my emotions going crazy on top of everything else, I'll admit I'm quite bitchy right at the moment."

"Keh, yeah well I'm no picnic either at the moment." InuYasha said while releasing her wrists. "I'm sure this would be one of those times when your era would be better, huh?" Kagome turned her head away and nodded yes. Still this was her home now and she needed to adjust to the different ways women did things. "Really I am sorry Kagome, I can't image what it must be like. I just know I hate these new moon nights, I feel so damn weak and it's frustrating." He moved away from her and started staring out the same window as she was earlier. He didn't know how to make things better between them, hell he didn't even truly understand. What was her monthly problems were really like or much about the whole issue. To his surprise though he felt her arms embrace him from behind. InuYasha smiled as he felt her hands working their way into his white gi, it was on these nights he felt his love for her grow even stronger. And his new problem was just now rising to full glory, causing InuYasha to bite his lip. While her hands started to sink lower down into his red hakama. "Damn!" He cursed from the feeling as she squeezed his member. Her emotions really were a mess and this was proof.

"Well InuYasha, it looks like your emotions are running wild to. I guess it's to be expected since you are human and your human emotions are stronger now. Still my emotions are acting crazy too, and right now I'm horny as hell for you." InuYasha froze, trap number two, no wait was this three? He couldn't think not with her hands teasing him harder and even on the verge of precumming in his hakama. "So what will it be InuYasha, even if I'm cycling we can still do it. Or are you afraid?" He closed his eyes and simply shivered at her sexy voice that just whispered in his human ear. After all he wasn't afraid, well maybe a little bit. Kagome released the tie on his hakama and smiled at his hard prize just throbbing for her in delight. He was sexy in either form and this was her turn on in so many ways.

But his hand stopped her as he turned around. "I'm sorry Kagome, but we really shouldn't do this after all Miroku said it's not a good idea to...you know. Do it on the PMS week, whatever that stands for?" After his words of rejection to her naughty idea, Kagome's face turned red with anger. It was her body and if she wanted sex at this very moment then by kami she was going to have it! Seeing her face turn angry InuYasha knew he was in for it once again and quickly tried to turn things around. "Um Kagome wouldn't it be better to wait, it could be very messy at the moment. After all I did smell blood before turning human so."

Kagome cleared her throat and with a somewhat calm tone to her voice said. "My dear InuYasha, the only blood you'll smell on this night, might very well be you're own and not mine." She was angry about this whole mess and now he was saying no to sex? Oh it was not going to be a very good night between them. With only one true option left, InuYasha carefully removed her hands from inside his hakama. But this only made things worse, with no words to be said Kagome left their hut and went to sit and think things out."

Once Kagome exited the hut she went to the first nearby tree and set down resting her back against it. Placing her arm over her eyes, Kagome simply set there almost like she was in a daze. She really was out of line and needed to apologize for her actions. So when his shadow fell over her, Kagome looked up smiling at him before letting her emotions go. "Care to sit here with me InuYasha? I promise I won't let my mouthly get out of control."

InuYasha simply set and left her talk, he agreed with her from time to time. And once they were settled InuYasha asked. "So Kagome, what does PMS stand for?"

Even though it wasn't the true meaning Kagome couldn't resist. "Why InuYasha, Miroku didn't tell you? It stands for. Putting up with Men's Shit of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

As the stars shined brightly above them, Kagome and InuYasha set side by side. Her head was now resting on his shoulder. InuYasha sighed to himself when he felt her stir beside him. Even though he had so many questions he wanted to ask her, InuYasha knew now wasn't the right time. "InuYasha?" She questioned in almost a whisper. "I'm sorry for being so emotional today, I'm not like this and I honestly don't know why I got so...you know." His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. He may not have known every about this time of the month Kagome was dealing with. Still he knew his Kagome well enough to know all of this wasn't all her fault. "I don't know why I left myself get so upset, I've never been this moody during my period. Maybe it's because I'm getting older and my body is changing, oh kami I hope I'm not going to be this way all the time now..."

Kagome was about to start crying again when InuYasha kissed her cheek. "It doesn't matter Kagome, I'll still love you and will stay by your side, always!" To InuYasha this wasn't a big deal, he loved Kagome no matter what troubles might come their way as time went on. "I wasn't the easiest to be around when we first met Kagome, so this small emotional week will pass too. You can't help that your body is changing or if your emotions are a mess. I know how I feel while the new moon is happening. I'm just as much of an emotional mess." He felt Kagome move closer and soon she was nuzzled into his lap. InuYasha couldn't help but sigh happily as he embraced her tighter. "Kagome, can I ask you something...about earlier?"

Kami he hated to ask, but he just wanted to be sure before he did something really stupid. The sweet tone of his voice was to cute for Kagome, and with a smile she looked up at him and replied. "Of course InuYasha, please never feel you can't ask me a question. I know this is all new to you, even though some monk thinks he knows everything. But...you InuYasha, I know how you are." Her hand softly cupped his cheek making him slightly blush, as he returned a sweet smile to her. "I want you to feel open with me InuYasha, we're married now and you need to learn about my body. After all, when the time comes that I'm pregnant a lot will happen."

Kami did he feel relieved to hear her say that, well except the pregnant part. Now he wondered would that be worse then this? Still at least could ask anything and she wouldn't mind, or was this yet another trap of the PMS monster. 'Oh man, slaying youkai is a million times easier than this mess.' InuYasha thought before asking her, after all what did he have to fear? "Kagome, do you seriously want to have sex right now? Because well...wouldn't it be..you know." InuYasha really didn't know how to get the right word or words out. And he didn't want to make her cry anymore.

With a slight chuckle Kagome replied. "Well maybe, I mean at the time when I said it I was a mixture of emotions. Still I know now isn't the right time for that, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy making love other ways." InuYasha's cheeks turned a bright red, and Kagome couldn't resist laughing at his huge blush. "Why my dear husband are those red cheeks a sign?" He had no clue how to answer, but an idea soon surfaced. To her surprise, InuYasha had somehow turned his blush into a naughty grin. Which in turn left her cheeks now a sweet rosy red. "Um...what are..thinking?"

Without word, InuYasha pick her up bridal style and headed back to their hut. Once he pushed the door mat away and plopped her done on their mat. He simply couldn't resist sticking his foot in his mouth once more. "Now here we are, so tell me Kagome is it true there are other ways? After all I would love to tell Miroku a few tricks instead of him always tell me new ways." There was complete silence as InuYasha's words finally registered in her brain. Kagome's face was now red due to the anger that was running through her. "Um Kagome, did I say something wrong?"

"InuYasha." Kagome said very softly, until... "You're disgusting, I can't believe you talk about our sex life with Mikoku?! Of all people, why on earth would you tell him? You just wait you'll get what's coming to you, when morning returns." InuYasha swallowed hard, after all he knew what was coming. "And don't even think about leaving, because I'll follow you Mr." InuYasha's face now held the "oh shit I'm going to eat dirt for sure look" as he tried to think of how to make things right between them once more.

The end!


End file.
